


Oh! Canada

by DemonicClaymore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brainwashing, Chocobos, Costumes, Dress Up, Harem, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Naughty, Power Play, Seduction, Servants, Touching, War, boys in girls clothes, cross dressing, cross-dressing, ffVII - Freeform, giving in, infultration, power trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and England are worried about America so Canada goes undercover and discovers that America is having fun playing "pet" to France. Canada is slowly seduced into joining France's harem. England must find a way to save them both before France claims the two younger countries as his own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Canada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/gifts).



> Okay, so this was a fan fiction rewrite from a commission I did for a client. The original was based off of an A.U. scene from the original FFVII video game. However, as Daze was helping me edit it, we decided it would be funnier and more interesting if we changed Cloud to England and made Tifa and Aeris into America and Canada. 
> 
> After 'many' edits and a few add-ins, we came out with this rather hilarious and fun seduction story of some of our favorite Hetalia cast members. 
> 
> However, we still need to do one more edit before it's all sorted out so please forgive us if there are any major issues. We know there is a 'her' to 'his' edit problem as her is her and him and his are two different things. >.
> 
>  **Edited by:** i_cant_writex

England and Canada were standing in Paris’s shopping district looking over a variety of interesting things a fast talking salesman was offering out of his personal booth. Nothing really interested the soldier, but his beautiful companion was another story. He wondered how he could find interest in such frivolous things as what the smelly man was recommending. The blond shook his head slowly. He supposed it was just something he would have to deal with, as they continued to work together.

“What is the price for these gloves?” Canada was smiling as sweet as ever. He noticed the behavior of the salesman as he blushed like a drunk and eagerly placed the silken white gloves in his hands. Canada nodded as the man complimented him and assured that they would be a perfect match for his wonderful complexion, ‘really sir, a must have item’, and at a very _low price_ of only twenty-four gill apiece no less. Canada’s mind was on other things. He wondered if he would look good in the gloves, for one thing, mostly ignoring the salesman. While rubbing the fabric between his undressed fingers, Canada contemplated putting the accessories on and pushing them out in front of England. He wanted to know if _he_ would like him in the gloves. It wasn’t his intentions to be more than friends with the attractive young soldier. It was simply the quickly fading thoughts of a young man who favored being desired. All people wanted to be loved, but it was even truer that everyone wanted to be noticed and coveted for their qualities. It wasn’t a matter of wanting to date England; it was a matter of if he would notice him and tell him how pretty he looked, or not. Harmless, playful wonderings left his eyes wandering over to where his male companion was standing.

England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was growing exhausted of wasting time in the Wall Market area. He wanted to get the information about the Armée de Terre’s he needed, and move along quickly. There were more important things to deal with and he was getting restless. He didn’t even notice Canada’s longing look at all.

Canada didn’t take _that much_ offence.

“Thank you, but not today,” Canada—only slightly regretful—placed the gloves back in the hands of their merchant. Then, he turned to England with a soft smile and said simply, “Now what?”

“He should have been here by now. Or sent word. Or something.” England had sent America out on a mission to gather intel about the enemy’s movements. However, he’d been late to the scheduled meet up. He was beginning to grow concerned. Canada was a bit worried to, but he was honestly a little jealous that America was all that England could think about right now. As a trained soldier, America could certainly take care of himself. Moreover, he wasn’t all that late and it took a while to venture from one side of Paris to the other.  _‘I wish he would just relax and enjoy his time with me’,_ he thought. Immediately after, he felt a little bad for the notion. ‘ _America really could be in trouble’._

“I’m sure he’s fine, England. We should go wait by the road for him, just in case he shows up.” Canada offered the small piece of information as an alternative to continue shopping together, but England seemed to take it like an order.

“Right.” The blonde ventured off toward the road. Canada sighed and followed him casually. He continued to smile his usual optimistic way as he moved towards Main Street. The two waited for nearly an hour by the side of the road. England was becoming more and more uneasy and restless. Canada had to admit to himself inwardly that he was beginning to become very concerned for his companion as well. He wondered what America could be up to. Just then, Canada caught a sight of a very luxurious carriage being pulled by two well-dressed horses. For just a moment, his mind slipped away from the topic of duty. _‘How wonderful it would be to ride in such a beautiful carriage’,_ he thought bashfully; ‘ _to wear an elegant gown and rest on the arm of a handsome, rich man is so compelling! An escort? A wife? Oh, it would just be lovely regardless!’_ Canada felt his tummy heat with the soft bubbles that always started rising when he thought of such things. He thought about wearing a sexy dress with high heels and delicate fabrics. In his mind, the man sitting next to him would compliment and caress him. He wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself because he would be so overwhelmed by his beauty.  His thighs pressed together as he shifted his legs. The thoughts of being idolized for his feminine qualities was exciting, to say the least. As he tried to refocus his thoughts, the carriage drove by and his eyes fixated on the interesting scene going on inside of the carriage.

“E-England…,” Canada swallowed hard as he took in every detail. “Is that America?”

Inside the cart, America was wearing a beautiful blue gown and he was leaning against a man. Not just any man though, it was Lord France! The man was tall and lean with well-groomed blond hair that fell in swoops and soft curls, cold blue eyes that were constantly narrowed, and a smile as vile as his womanizing tendencies and crooked policies. Despite his appearances, the man held a lot of wealth and power in the area. He was always on the look out for new beautiful countries to _love_. This had been the perfect foundation for America’s scheme to infiltrate his manor, get him alone, and try to draw information about the Armée de Terre. However, something seemed to be off now.

America was pressing to France’s side. His arms was resting in his lap and he was snuggled up close enough for it to be easy to lean up and send chills down the Lord’s spine with soft sweet-nothings. He ran his nimble fingers around the buttons on France’s white button-up shirt; His brightly colored lips made painted impressions on the tender skin of his neck. America kissed his throat in a playful line, his hot breath rolling over the lobe of his right ear as he whispered praise to his ‘master’.

Aeries and England watched in confusion and horror as the last visible, breathy kiss lit the subject up like the Fourth of July as the cart sped away from sight. England’s mouth hung open for a moment, and Canada was utterly baffled.

“That… was America… wasn’t it?” England seemed to be at a loss for solid thoughts or coherent words.

“He was in such a beautiful dress...” Canada felt the heat that had rushed to his face grow visible on his pale skin as he said the thoughts out loud. “He looked….”

“He was all over that Armée de Terre scum!” England was growing aggressive, though he couldn’t quite place why. He decided it was because there was a chance one of his officers had defected.

“Well,” Canada tried to rationalize the situation. “He is a ladies’ man. Perhaps it is just his cover?”

“Why did he have to look that way?!” England felt something in himself stir. He looked so happy with a leader of the enemy! Why? It didn’t make any sense. He was all over that vile, womanizing, traitorous little jerk. He was so- so-… … … _Sexy,_ he finally admitted to himself. 

 _‘He looked so lovely. Just like a man in a carriage that rich should look.’_ Canada was blushing and rubbing his bare arms, chills running over his body even though the day was muggy and warm. He was trying to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy building in his chest. However, it was proving a very difficult thing to disregard. ‘ _He really seemed to like what he was doing. He really seemed to be enjoying himself too.’_ Canada was snapped out of his thoughts by England’s frustrated growl. He was standing straight with his fists clenched at his sides, a look of pure aggravation distorting his attractive face. Canada walked to his side and offered a few words. “I volunteer to infiltrate France’s mansion and discover America’s motives, Sir.” He was being playfully serious. He hated when things became too serious and aggressive, it always made him feel uncomfortable and unsure. It was in his nature to try and soothe his partner, defusing the situation.

England looked Canada over with a strange amount of concern in his expression. ‘ _Can I really allow Canada to go into that guy’s company too? What if I’ve already lost America? What if Canada falls for his rich schemes and empty promises too?’_

“I’m sure America is just trying to get close to the man so that he’ll give up the information easier,” Canada tried to reassure his team member. It was working already. He noticed the other was starting to relax a little. “He’s probably just putting up a front. I could go check up on him. Maybe I could even assist his in his endeavors.”

Canada’s lovely smile and soft gaze were incredibly comforting for England. He was probably right; America was just simply doing his job. Granted, England didn’t really approve of the methods, but that wasn’t the type of training he had received as a soldier. Feminine wiles, or how to mimic them, weren’t exactly one of his top skill sets.  Now, came the second matter of concern: was he comfortable with sending Canada in there too? A new thought crossed England’s mind. “What if he’s drugged him?” The possibility was unfortunately very plausible. It would make more sense—in his mind at least—that America would be under the influence of some sort of drug and possible threat that would have his behaving in that manner. “America is a fighter. He’s a strong man and a great soldier, and the way he was acting was unlike him. He looked like he could be being affected by something.”

“All the more reason for me to go, England.” Canada was starting to strongly question what was really going on. He wanted to ask America himself and stop guessing.

“I’m not comfortable with this plan. What if something happens to you too? I should go.”

“Don’t be silly, England. You’re not a boy.”

“We could find a way.”

Don’t forget that I’m a strong man to, England, even if my looks betray me. I can handle myself. Plus, I don’t know how we’d get you passed the guards.”

“But-“ England was lost for ideas.

“Well,” Canada felt bad for England, for worrying him, but he needed to go see America himself. They were brothers after all, and he had to admit, all of this worrying was starting to affect him. So, he gave the only offer he had as an ultimatum. “We could always dress you up fancy just the way he would like, in skimpy dresses and not much else, and see if that would work. We could put you in a costume, spray some perfume on you, and maybe you’d pass for a distinguished young man.” The last line was a reference to his partners showing age. Canada giggled, but England was shivering now. He did not want to dress up like a common hooker. Still, he didn’t want to risk yet another member of his party.

After some conversation, the soldier wasn’t given a choice.

Canada dragged his partner around town as they collected the individual pieces of his costume that would help gain the attention of Lord France and win his a seat at side. He would get closer to UN’s current target and closer to their possibly rogue comrade to get some information.

When it was finally time, England’s heart beat between his ears in loud pulses as he looked over the beautiful sight before him. He felt his head becoming lighter as the blood began to run to his lower belly in attempt to keep up with the sensation twisting his stomach. Spinning slowly, Canada showed off his new red evening gown, heels, and matching red hair ribbon. His lips were painted with the same hue as his attire. A long slit up the side of the dress revealed the man’s long legs that were encased in silky smooth flesh-toned hose. _Stunning,_ England found himself thinking. He swallowed hard, cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Canada lowered his arms and held his hands more shyly in front of himself. He had felt incredibly attractive in the outfit, but England had a way with making anyone feel awkward. “Of course,” he giggled. He wouldn’t let his own silly thoughts bring his down. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

England didn’t understand that Canada was really asking if he liked it. He turned towards the door. “It should be fine.” He started to leave. “We should get going.”

Canada didn’t know that England was too embarrassed to keep staring at him or that he was fretting inwardly about sending him to the womanizer. He knew he cared, but it was still a disappointment. He didn’t seem to notice him at all. That was England though. Always so internalized. The red-garbed beauty shrugged it off and made his way out of the dressing room and off towards the Lord’s mansion.

 

“Wait here.”

A guard for the Lord ventured deeper into the mansion to alert his employer of the presence of a new, beautiful man. Canada waited patiently in the grand hall. As he stood there alone, he took the chance to look around and see if anything suspicious or out of place could be found. There were several vases of flowers, but none of them seemed out of the ordinary. Still, he couldn’t rule out the possibility of contaminates being behind America’s attitude change and he needed to be careful not be become intoxicated too. He would have to remain on guard for anything.

“The Lord will see you now.” The guard had reappeared. He looked less than amused to hand off yet another perfectly good man to his boss. It was likely more out of jealousy than concern for the boys themselves. Canada was led through the hallways, to a large door at the back of the huge home’s fanciest corridor, and through the large red and gold decorated doors of France’s personal lounging chamber. There, sitting on top of a large pillow-cushioned throne was the Lord himself. He was in his long red king’s coat holding a glass of red wine with a smug grin on his face.

“Come in. Yes, come in. Oh my,” France nearly moaned when Canada came into view. “What a lovely boy you are.” He gulped down his eagerness and sat his glass down. “Come here. Yes, that’s right. Closer. Let me get a good look at you. Mmm, good. So good.” The guard left France alone with Canada. The boy tipped his head down in respect and walked over to rest in front of him. He was flushed; perhaps slightly drunk, and his fingers were wiggling out in front of him as though they couldn’t retain their excitement. It was a strange and uncomfortable sight for the young man.

“What a beautiful boy you are,” Canada was complemented again. It was strange, but he felt the slightest hint of flattery despite his knowledge of the man. “What is your name, darling? Don't hesitate. Speak up.”

“Canada, Sir.” Canada shifted in place, pushing his hip out a little and bending forward just enough to show off his feminine curves. It was subtle, but it did the trick.

“Wonderful! Canada. What a beautiful name! So suiting for a lovely rose as yourself.” He gestured with an eager hand for his to come even closer. He obeyed. Canada was just a few inches from France’s touch when he continued, “Let’s get a better look at you then. Turn around.”

The red dress hugged Canada feminine curves just right. He lifted his arms up and held them behind his head. He turned slowly, seductively, and allowed the small man’s eyes to venture over every inch of his body. France’s fingers ventured out bravely and caressed the soft hose-sheltered skin of Canada’s thigh as he continued to show off. The touch startled him, and made him uncomfortable. It felt so good to be touched, but France was the last man he had wanted the sensation of pleasure from. Still, it was part of the act. _‘But why does it feel so nice? I feel… strange’._ Canada was having trouble excusing his thoughts. He continued to spin and felt the Lord’s hand run along his side as he did so. France continued to compliment his and lick his lips. When Canada finished showcasing himself, he was met with a raised eyebrow.

France sat back in his chair and twisted his fingers together in his lap. Suddenly, he seemed to be considering his presence like a business transaction. “All right, you have me curious. You meet the physical qualifications. But tell me,” His eyes focused on the other male’s. Canada almost wondered if he knew he was a spy. “Why do you want to work for me?”

Canada lowered his chin and looked up at his interviewer with a timid, sexy shyness. “Well, to be honest,” he prepared himself for the biggest acting role of his life. “I saw you with another man today in the market.”

The Lord’s attention was grabbed instantly. He sat forward and lifted both eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Yes.” Canada turned his head a little as if embarrassed by the information he was giving, though he honestly was, a bit. “You were in a carriage with him. He looked so happy being with you, and you looked so happy to be with him.” He looked back to him with a lustful gaze and moved forward to place a single finger on his shoulder. “You were so attractive. The way you were watching him. You’re eyes so filled with lust. I thought to myself, ‘I wish someone would look at me with so much passion.’”

It was clear that France was becoming very heated. Canada’s finger slid from his shoulder down over his chest that was still hidden beneath fine cotton. He was flirting with him, it was working, and it felt rewarding. He was legitimately interested in his advancements, and it made his feel kind of—dare he think it—sexy.

Canada’s eyes seemed to be hazing over with intentions and desire as he continued his act. Inwardly, he was trying to figure out what exactly was happening. It was like he knew exactly how to act to get France sweating, but he had never been so promiscuous before. It was coming out so naturally.

“So you wanted to be one of my boys?” France asked with a pleased grin.

“Oh yes. I want you to want me just as much as you wanted him.”

“And do you want me, my dear?” He was laughing now. The sound was deep and playfully ornery.

“Of course!” Canada pushed himself forward and leaned in. France’s face was now just above his. “Oh France! Please let me be one of your boys. I promise to be good. I want to forget everything before you and just be yours.”

“Oh ho ho! I’m sure you will! All right beautiful, you get the job!” France had to hold back from simply groping him and handling him the way he was, right then and there. It would be rude to just jump in. Especially since his other servant boy had just finished with him not too long ago. _Too much fun spoils the appetite after all,_ he mused to himself. “Very well. On your way to the boy’s room then. I expect you dressed for dinner.” Lord ushered his off and a guard took his to one of the large side rooms. Inside, he found America half-naked thumbing through a large closet of costumes. “America!” Canada called out after they were alone. He hurried over to his friend’s side. America seemed very surprised to see Canada in the mansion.

“Canada? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to find you. Are you all right? What’s been going on?”

America shifted, embarrassed, but not by his underwear. “I’m staying here.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to go through with the mission. I’m staying here.”

Canada could not believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean? We have to bring France down. England and I have been waiting on you to retrieve the-“

“I know. I know.” America struck a defensive pose and argued, “-but you don’t get it!”

“No,” Canada pouted. “I don’t.” There was a long pause, then finally he asked, “Why would you want to stay here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” America scoffed. Then he sighed. Of course it wasn’t. “Canada, he makes me feel….” He paused to find the right words. “The Lord makes me feel like I’m super sexy, like he really wants me. I perform for him.”

Suddenly, America seemed incredibly energetic. He pulled out a French Maid’s costume and held it up to show it off. “Look at this,” he said enthusiastically. “I get to wear this. He _orders_ me to wear it. It turns him on. He compliments me and praises me. All I have to do is be sexy for him and he _loves_ it! I get paid well and it feels so great!”

Canada could not believe what he was hearing. “America! You cannot be serious. He’s a leader of a Armée de Terre group. He’s the enemy. And… he’s so…” Canada didn’t want to be rude, even to a bad guy who wasn’t in the room, but he had to be honest. “He’s not much to look at. So why would you even consider it?”

America rolled his eyes and ventured back into the costume closet. “You just don’t get it yet.”

“Get what?”

“It’s his power, not his looks.”

“What do you mean, America?”

“I mean, he’s rich and powerful and dominate and the man knows what he wants.” America pulled out two matching costumes and tossed one to Canada. “Didn’t it feel good when he complimented you just because you’re beautiful?”

“Of course not.” Canada shifted.

America grinned. “Oh? No?”

Canada looked down at the nurse’s outfit in his hands and blushed harshly. “No. He’s a disrespectful little man with no respect for us.” He shook his head and pleaded with America using his eyes. “And none of that matters anyway. America!” He had somehow gotten off topic. “We have our responsibilities!”

America pulled off his bright blue underwear and exchanged them for white trimmed, black delicates. He tossed a pair of white ruffled, red delicates to Canada. “Well, I don’t anymore. And it feels great. I want to be sexy. I think you’ll realize it too, soon enough.” Canada was baffled. He couldn’t figure out if America was drugged, brainwashed, or what. Either way, it was clear that America felt strongly that being the Lord’s plaything was a worthwhile choice. The light blond didn’t understand it, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of it.  “What is this?” Canada finally asked about the garments as America finished pulling on his tiny white skirt.

“This evening’s outfit.”

“For what?”

“Dinner.”

“He wants us to dress like…” Canada looked over the outfit again. “…half-naked nurses?”

“Yup!” America was so happy about it.

“The skirt is so short.”

“Sexy.”

“This dress is so tight.”

“Attractive.”

“These heels are kind of cute, I guess.”

“Super cute.”

Canada sighed. The outfit was really cute, but he thought how silly he would feel in it. “It’s not really my thing.”

“It will be. You’ll love it. Now hurry up and get dressed. We’re almost on.” As America laced his heels, Canada vanished into the dressing room.

A little while later, Canada came out in his new uniform: A sexy little white nurse’s outfit with skin-toned, nylon hose and six-inch pumps. His long legs seemed to go on for miles between the shoes and his skirt. He was more than aware that if he bent over—even just a little—that his fancy panties would be seen. America was waiting outside the room with two trays in his arms. As Canada wandered out, America looked the other boy over. “Wow Canada!” He smiled and held out a tray and a little nurse’s cap. “You look so sexy! He’s going to love it.”

Canada gave an unsure glance to his comrade and sighed. “Thank you, America.” America giggled and confidently strutted down the hall towards the dining room. His friend had no choice but to follow. Canada wasn’t sure what to do. He decided that trying to find out what had possessed America would be the best option.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Lord France was sitting at one end of a massive dining table. There was far more platters on the table top than any one man and his two beautiful entertainers could possibly eat. It was a show of wealth that Canada immediate took as arrogant and wasteful. France himself seemed completely content in his position in life. As soon as America and Canada entered the dining room, he grinned and clapped. “Oh good! You’re both here!” He eyed them like a ravenous dog. “And you wore the outfits I requested.”

“Of course, my Lord.” America instantly took to his side and began rubbing out his shoulders. “Anything to bring you ease and pleasure.”

“Hehehe.” He couldn’t contain his giggles of pleasure. “Oh yes, my lovely nurse. You make me feel so very well.”

“You’re so _stiff_ , my Lord France. You should allow me to _rub that out_ for you.” There was something about the way America said that which sent heat pulsing through Canada’s face. It seemed to have an effect on the master of the house as well.

“Oh ho! Now, now my dear. We best leave that for after dinner.” He wiggled in his chair. “But you must keep rolling your hands like that. So soothing.”

Canada walked over, not really sure as to what to do. America’s display was so off-putting. _He really is enjoying this,_ he thought to himself. _But how? What about this man could possibly turn him traitorous?_

“Nurse,” France ordered Canada. “A strawberry, please.”

“Oh!” Canada moved to his side and grabbed up a strawberry from a large fruit bowl on the table. He held the morsel out towards the Lord. He grinned and licked his lips. “Here you are, Sir.” He tried to sound as passionate as possible. He was playing the role of a loyal, willing pet.

“No, no. Ask America if he’d like some first.”

Canada was a little surprised, but smiled sweetly and responded, “Yes, my Lord.” Then, he lifted the strawberry up to America’s lips. America bent over the Lord’s head. His chest pressed to the Lord’s forehead and he watched as the dark blond-haired nurse suckled on the tip of Canada’s offering. America bit into the fruit slowly and pulled back.

“It’s so tasty,” America said smoothly. “You should have some, my love.”

Canada blushed harshly and lifted the strawberry to his own lips. America and France were both watching him so closely. He was in such a revealing and sexy outfit and he was about to share a piece of fruit with his very attractive party member who was eyeing his down like he was going to be desert. Canada could feel his heart began to pound in his chest. There was definitely a sensation swelling inside of him, but he wasn’t sure he welcomed it. Finally, Canada took a slow bite out of the strawberry. He licked his lips as he swallowed and moaned a little. “So good.” It was. The fruit was as rich in flavor as one would expect from the bowl of a fruit set on a table lined with gold.

“Good. Good. Let me have a taste.” France opened his mouth wide and Canada bent down at the waist seductively.

“Say awe-,” he teased him by spreading his own lips. He opened his mouth wider and grinned. He slipped the second half of the strawberry between France’s lips and he bit down on the fruit hard. A small amount of juice dribbled down his chin. “Very good, my Lord,” Canada cooed and lifted a napkin to France’s lips to wipe away the mess.

“Thank you, my dear.” France’s hand found Canada’s hip. He gave it a good squeeze and Canada whined. It had startled him, the touch, but the noise just sounded like an invitation. He squeezed further back around. “You like that, don’t you? What a good boy.”

Canada lifted a hand to block his parted lips. He was blushing deeply and his panties were starting to wet, not to mention _something else_ was starting to show itself. ‘ _Oh god’,_ he thought as his legs pressed together. ‘ _Why does this feel so good?’_

America met Canada’s nervous gaze and he smiled. His lips mouthed out the silent words, “I told you.”

 

The next two days went the same way. Lord France would request the boys into various outfits and they would serve him and he would admire them. Each time they were alone America would ask Canada if he was ready to submit for real or not. Every time, Canada told America that he would never give into a villain like the Lord. However, each time he said that he felt less and less sure of himself.  The Lord had requested for the boys to appear in adorable yellow Chocobo styled costumes that morning for breakfast. He had them ride one another for his amusement while he ate then smacked them each on the rear and grinded around on them a little himself. Then, France had requested that they dress up as his favorite Honeybee boys themed from the local inn. They were requested to make buzzing noises as they _flew_ around the room. It was actually becoming more and more fun for Canada. He found himself becoming more playful and relaxed with the actions of the performances. Pressing up on America, flirting with Lord, and acting like his sexy little toy was actually very enjoyable. It was kind of liberating. He had never been allowed to act that way before. It was in his nature to be a conservative. However, without the negative attention of outsiders and all the positive feedback he was getting from his employer, Canada felt like he was being naughty and that it was okay. It was his job, his pleasure, and his own desire.

“I feel so liberated,” Canada confessed to America that night, as they got ready for their sexy-geisha themed diner party.

“See? I told you. It feels good, right?”

“He knows just what to do with me. He tells me what to wear, how to act, and I don’t feel guilty for behaving this way anymore.”

“It’s really intimate, right?”

“He’s so strong. He has all the power in the world and all he wants to do is play with us.”

“Isn’t it sexy?”

“Yes.” Canada finally admitted. “It’s very sexy.”

The countries wore opposing kimono based short dresses that night. The dinner party was catering to several of France’s business partners. America entertained the crowd—focusing on his boss of course—by sword dancing. Canada put on a performance of fans and flowers. They worked separately and then together. They touched each other and were touched by France. He would run his hands over their bodies and made them shake and dance for him. They would feed him, stroke him, kiss him, and tease him. It was all completely enthralling and enchanting.

“I’m having so much fun,” Canada confessed to America as they were asked to change into their Chinese inspired alternate costumes for the second half of the party.

“Do you understand now?”

“I do. I really love it.” He didn’t mention any men in his past, but there had been many times when Canada had just wanted to be noticed by a male companion and he was ignored completely. It was a terribly lonely feeling. That feeling was gone now. He felt used. He felt wanted. He felt needed and attractive. It was incredible.

“Then you should submit to him, tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

America grinned cunningly and moved over to whisper in his friend’s ear. He knew just how to satisfy the Lord now, and he was eager to have Canada join his in effort to keep him pleased. America told Canada just what to do to seal the deal. Canada blushed and giggled.

“I’ll do it.”

 

The party had ended and everyone had ventured off to their own homes or individual rooms. America had decided to take a shower and Canada was left to his plans. The light blond slipped into the costume room and picked out a very special outfit for the night.

Lord France had just finished up work in his office and was heading towards his bedroom. He had every intention of calling on America that night to take care of some late night matters. However, when he arrived in his room there was already a vixen lying on his silky sheets. “Oh, my.” France began to drool as he looked over his beautiful pet Canada sprawled out on his bed.

“Lord France,” Canada purred and shifted in his black thigh high hose.

“Yes, my dear Canada,” he licked his lips twice over and moved forward, nearly panting already.

Canada was lying on his bed with tall black boots, silk hose, a tight short black skirt held in place by a belt, and a professional’s jacket over a clean pressed button up. The UN member was in a sexy French-tailored business uniform. He looked deviously sexy in the outfit. “I have a confession. I’m a secret agent.”

Those words caused France to pause, but it didn’t keep him from gawking at his beauty. “What do you mean?”

“I came here to save America, to take him away from here. We were sent here to get information about the Armée de Terre group. But now,” he pressed his legs apart with his silk gloved hands. “We both submit to you and your incredible power.”

The excitement in France’s britches was practically audibly sprung. He grinned boldly and growled, “Is that so?”

“You make me feel so sexy,” Canada began to focus all of the attention in the room on himself. He caressed his thighs and stroked his white panties that were already wrecked with impatience, and the erection he was building. “I want to be yours. I want you to touch me.”

France crawled onto the bed up between his legs. “You want to be mine?”

“Yes! I want you to take me. I swear my loyalty to you. I want to be your plaything.” Canada meant every word. It felt so good to be lusted after, to be wanted. He didn’t have to be afraid of loosing anything here. France was rich and horny. He wanted him. It felt so good. He wanted to feel it even more: inside of him.

“Then you will be my nasty little doll.”

“Yes.”

“You will never leave me and you will do whatever I want.”

“Yes!” Canada was practically screaming as France inched closer and his hot breath rolled over his tender flesh. His fingers touched the smooth surface of Canada’s shrouded legs and he whined. “Please! Take me! Make me yours!”

France laughed and snapped his fingers. America walked into the room in a beautiful blue French tailored suit. He had a box in his hand. He walked over and held the box out to France. He opened it up and pulled out a dark red collar with small white maple leaves decorating its length. He left the box aside, crawled onto the bed, and latched the collar around Canada’s neck. Canada looked up and noticed America was wearing a matching blue one, though his had small white stars instead of leaves. The light blond smiled up at the dark blond beauty. America reached down and placed his hand between Canada’s legs. He pulled away the other boy’s defenses and readied him for the final take over. The two boys closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss one another. They were both the new, official pets of the great and powerful Lord France. As their lips met, they heard the pleased chuckle of their master as France’s body prepared to claim Canada’s. Their thoughts were in sink as their tongues pressed to one another’s.

_It feels so good to be craved by power._

 

“Stop right there!” England’s voice echoed into the room. “Canada! America! Stop what you’re doing! You’ve been drugged!”

“Wha-?” Both younger countries opened their eyes and quickly turned their heads to face the source of the scream. England had busted in, decked out in his military uniform, just before Canada could be tainted.

“Let the boys go, France!” England was fairly threatening in his gas mask and toting a SA80. The weapon was loaded and ready to defend his point.

France looked at England with shock and fear, his pants thrown across the room well out of his reach. The embarrassment was overwhelming. “E-England! What are you-?”

“Shut your mouth you filthy wanker! I’m on to you!”

France threw himself into the corner of the room defensively and screamed like a little girl. “Canada! America! Defend me!”

The two aroused little boys looked at each other then looked from France to England. In mere seconds their all-powerful ruler had turned into a yellow-bellied coward. Suddenly, he didn’t seem so powerful.

“Canada,” America slowly stood and brushed off his uniform.

“Yes, America?”

“I think the tides of power have shifted.”

“I agree.”

England held his rifle at attention, aiming it at France as he spoke. “Good. I’m glad you two are coming to your senses. France has been using passion-flowers, Scopolamine, and mind controlling supplements that he’s been putting in your food to mess with your minds and weaken your resolves. You’ve been here for two weeks. I couldn’t get in until now, but now you are both safe.”

America and Canada walked over to either side of their savior and eyed him up and down. England triumphantly leered at France from behind his mask. “You’re evil reign is over, France.” He began to back up. “Lets get out of here you two.”

England, America, and Canada managed to get away with enough ease. They had hopped into the back of a carriage driven by one of their other comrades. England took off his mask and looked over to Canada.

“Good grief, Canada. How did you manage to find yourself in such a predicament? I can’t say I approve. But I’m glad you’re safe now.”

“Hey, England,” America put his hand on his older brother’s upper leg and began to rub it.

“Uhm, y-yes America?” England turned to his baby brother and stared wide-eyed and uncomfortably as America had managed to slide out of his business coat and undone his white button-up. Now the insane boy was trying to undo England’s pants. “Good, Lord! America! What are you doing?”

“You’re so strong, England. You know, I was wrong to ever leave you.”

“Wha-!?” England’s face lit up and he felt little London salute, ready for action. “What do you thi- America? No. You can’t- hey! Stop that! Don’t undo that. Get out of there. Oh my! What are you going to do now? Those are my bloomers! America! Stop it!”

England turned to Canada to beg for help but the small man was already hiking up his skirt and pulling down his panties. “America’s right. You’re so strong, England.”

“No! Boys! Stop this,” England laughed nervously as America discovered London’s main port. “You don’t want to do this. You’re still drugged.”

From outside the cart, a loud and long howl could be heard for miles as the two _recessive_ countries claimed their _dominant_ big brother.

 

From the driver’s seat of the carriage: Germany sat blushing and thinking to himself, “I should not tell Italy about this one. I don’t want to give him any ideas.”

 

HETALIA!

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! "Oh! Canada" was a lot of fun to put together and I hope you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed making it. <3
> 
> Please, if you liked it don't forget to leave a comment to let me know so I can make more things like it in the future.  
> Thanks for reading! Please, enjoy your evening/day. :)


End file.
